Love Knows No Race
by Carlotta Valjean
Summary: PG-13 for later chapters. Dib and Zim finally hit it off. But there is a twist. Dib has a secret, and together Dib and Zim could destroy the Irken Empire and create a new. But will that happen? Read and Review! PS- Very OOC! IT'S DOOOOOOONE!
1. It starts...

Disclaimers- Sorry, I don't own IZ. If I did, I'd give you all some... but it's not possible is it? There might be some slight lemon hinting in here... so... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
PS- Tanth and a few other chars are mine! AWAY WITH YOU!  
  
Dib walked home without Gaz. It was pouring, and Dib was sick of the constant rain. And Zim walked at least a half of a mile behind him. Over the last few years, Zim got a clue from Tak. He had artificial skin type stuff. Dib sighed helplessly and stopped walking. The graduation ball was in a month, and Dib was dateless. As was Zim, Gaz was going with some freaky guy who she had fallen in love with a few weeks ago. It was scary seeing Gaz in love... Dib sighed again and turned to face Zim.  
  
"Zim, come here please." Dib said into the rain. Zim cautiously stepped up to Dib.  
  
"Whaddya want Dib?" Zim asked. Over the last 4 years, Zim had gotten taller and he now had black hair that dangled into his eyes, the rain helped a lot.  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house and do an experiment. I need your help." Dib asked, fixing Zim with a blank stare.  
  
"Yeah, sure... Wait..." Zim reaching out slightly. "It doesn't involve bologna, does it?" Zim and Dib both laughed.  
  
"No, though that was funny..." Dib said with a cute 17 year old smile.  
  
"Yeah... It was..." Zim said looking up at the sky. "Saturday?" Zim asked snapping his attention back to Dib.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, and FYI... my dad's a bit odd." Dib said walking off, leaving him the rain. But they both thought the same thing as they walked away from the ice-break point.  
  
"Finally."  
  
That Weekend...  
  
Dib was nervous, Gaz was gone and Professor Membrane had to out of town on an emergency. He was all alone, soon to be all alone with Zim. He paced the room wondering what would happen, fantasizing as he had the last 2 months.  
  
Over the last few months, the Irken had become strangely attractive. Dib couldn't explain it, but nothing had been going right the last few days. He didn't know that the alien felt the same way... but he didn't even want to know how...it... would work. He was an alien.  
  
"We're mortal enemies... but I love him?" Dib asked himself as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Zim..." Dib whispered. He wrung his hands nervously as a knock sounded.  
  
"One sec!" Dib called. "I need to check something! Hold on!" Dib scampered downstairs and checked that the rat was still there.  
  
"I just had to put him around my pheromone experiment. Maybe he won't react. Maybe he doesn't like me at all, he just wants to see my house so he can find my weakness!" Dib half yelled. "Nah..." He said walking back upstairs.  
  
He opened the door with a smile to see Zim standing there, his black hair hanging in his eyes, much like Tak's did. Dib's jaw dropped slightly, Zim was dressed very well. If you liked guys, that is. He was wearing tight black jeans and a black tee-shirt with a red Irken symbol on it. No one believed that Zim was still going to take over the world, including Dib.  
  
"Hey Zim..." Dib said leaning on his door like a school girl. He suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled upright.  
  
"Dib." He acknowledged him with a simple nod. "So, what's going on?" Zim asked still standing outside. He was nervous to come in, much less even be there... Zim shook off the feelings as Dib turned, beckoning him in. Zim sniffed the air, with his non-existent nose. He smelled human pheromones. He couldn't tell if they were Dib's or not.  
  
"Well, for my experiment, I took a regular sewer rat and see if it could love. It's mating habits just seem to be for reproduction's sake..." Dib said walking down into the Lab. He continued to explain. "I've been using human pheromones to help it in someway, but nothing's been working." Dib said as they walked over the rat.  
  
"Why did you choose human pheromones?" Zim asked Dib.  
  
"Most accessible, anything else and I would need a warrant and proof that I am a college graduate scientist." Dib said leaning on the table over the ugly brown sewer rat.  
  
"Can I have a needle?" Zim asked. "And some skin cleaning supplies." Zim said pressing a button on his belt that Dib missed. His holograph skin shorted out and his green skin seemed to glow in the dim light. Dib complied, and watched with interest as Zim cleaned his skin with the peroxide. His skin hissed and bubbled a bit.  
  
"It was water based. Sorry..." Dib said with an apologetic tone.  
  
"No problem, you just have to grit your teeth and bear it." Zim said through clenched teeth. He took the needle and stuck it in the crook of his elbow, right above where his glove ended. Dib walked over to Zim and took off the glove for him.  
  
"Thanks..." Zim said as he drew what looked like a creamy blue substance from his arm. He quickly removed the needle and gave it to Dib.  
  
"Irken pheromones, try it. Just inject about a milliliter behind it's ear..." Zim informed, activating his hologram again.  
  
"Thanks Zim." Dib said injecting the pheromones into the rat. Suddenly, the rat became calm.  
  
"Pick it up." Zim said leaning on the table, looking at Dib. Dib timidly reached into the cage and petted the rat. The rat leaned into his touched and Dib swore it almost began to purr.  
  
"Wow..." Dib said picking up the rat and cuddling it a bit.  
  
"Yeah, Irken pheromones have a strong structure. When we love, we love to the deepest degree. The Tallest have felt that way forever... at least I think so. That's why, when Irkens love... we must never have our heart broken... or painful things happen to the lover..." Zim said going silent.  
  
"We love, but not as deeply. People murder, people divorce, breakup, cheat. But I believe that love is the basis of life. Without love, one cannot live life to the fullest." Dib said, putting the rat back in its cage.  
  
"I loved once..." Zim said quietly.  
  
"Really Zim?" Dib asked with a smile tugging at the ends of his mouth.  
  
"Yes..." Zim paused and glanced at Dib nervously. "Hi-his name was Tanth... He left me for a tramp named Feo. Feo was the worst invader ever. He wasn't fit." Zim said nervously rubbing his arm.  
  
"He? You were in love with a guy?" Dib asked. Oh my Gosh... I might have a chance! Dib thought with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, all the females on Irk have..." He cleared his throat. "Very different jobs..." Zim finished looking away from Dib.  
  
"Ah... Not gonna ask." Dib said with a laugh. "You wanna stick around for a while?" Dib asked Zim, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'd like that." Zim said with a smile.  
  
MWAH! I'll post another chapter in a few hours... Not like anyone CARES!!! Anyway... Some depth will be coming to Red and Purple's past. AND: Purple has a new pet name... Purkle. Says me. XP 


	2. Secrets out, Dib...

Disclaimers!- I don't own Invader Zim… Blah… But I do own Tanth, Feo, Flame, Alexis and Josephine. So there. Oh yeah! There are tons more… I'm sorry if I stole anyone's char.  
  
My Guardian Angel… This is dedicated to you, you saved me… So I will have Zim save Dib, in honor to you…  
  
Zim sighed. He had just spent 4 hours talking to Dib, of all people, about his past love lives. Josephine… Tanth… he was even with Feo at one point. A bleak, desperate point… but it was a point.  
  
"Man… I still remember Flame." Dib said with a heartfelt sigh.  
  
"Flame? Was she Irken? Or did you even care about alien's way back when…" Zim said with a smile.  
  
"Well… come to think of it… she never did go swimming with me…" Dib moaned. He lost his virginity to her.  
  
"I hear she had a baby a few weeks back. Half meat bag…" Zim said glancing at Dib.  
  
"I was in love! Can you blame me?" Dib half yelled, half laughed.  
  
"No I guess not… Healthiest baby I've seen in a while too. She wanted to come see you… But the Tallest wouldn't let her." Zim went silent. He had found out about 3 years ago that the Tallest had sent him here to get rid of him.  
  
"I'm glad you stayed here, Zim." Dib said with a smile. Zim shrugged and smiled.  
  
"Where else would I have gone?" Zim asked. Suddenly the phone rang. Dib sprung up automatically and dashed to the phone. He felt bad about leaving Zim there… but he poked his head out the kitchen and gasped a hurried "Be right back…" Zim nodded. He silently stood and peeked into the kitchen.  
  
"Gaz? What's wrong?" Dib had a look of concern on his face. His facial expression was soon substituted with fear.  
  
"Gaz… are you sure? They called and told you that…" His voice faded. A tear dripped down his cheek. He silently mouthed the word "No…" And then screamed it in the receiver.  
  
"Yes… I'm alone. No… Zim didn't make it…" Dib lied almost in tears. Then he began to sob.  
  
"Gaz! NO! You can't leave me alone!" Dib shouted.  
  
"Please… no Gaz. I need you." Dib was silent for a moment. "Fine Gaz. I will. He will look after me. I can see in his eyes that he cares for me…" Dib said turning off the phone and throwing it at the wall. It shattered into 7 pieces. Dib scrambled off the floor and ran over to a drawer. He slowly opened it and took out a long knife.  
  
"Dib!" Zim shouted from the doorway. Dib dropped the knife in surprise.  
  
"Zim…" He said breathlessly. And then he collapsed and began to sob. Zim walked carefully over to him, and embraced him close.  
  
"Shh… tell me what happened?" Zim asked Dib. He was answered with a loud sob.  
  
"Please Dib… Tell me what happened." Zim asked pulling him closer.  
  
"I can't… my problems are my problems." Dib said with a sob.  
  
"What's the problem? Maybe I could help." Zim said smoothing down some of Dib's hair.  
  
"I don't want you to carry my problems…" Dib said wiping his eyes on his jacket.  
  
"I want you to feel better; talking about it makes the hurt go away. I want to carry all the problems I can for you." Zim said gently kissing Dib's forehead. Dib curled into Zim.  
  
"On the couch?" Dib asked looking up at Zim with red eyes. Zim nodded and carried the boy over to the couch.  
  
Dib took a deep, shuddering breath and began.  
  
"Years ago, my dad discovered a serum that could kill a man in less that 5 milliseconds. He wouldn't be able to blink before he died. That was when it was in liquid form. In gas, it took a man 5 minutes to die a painful death. In ice, you had to sit him in a freezer for 5 days… when you got his body… It would not be blue, but a deep fleshy yellow." Dib took another shuddering breath.  
  
"Today, they found my father's body. It was an ugly purple color. But traces of the Death Gas could be found in his body. They performed an autopsy a few hours ago…' Dib paused and looked Zim deep in the eyes.  
  
"He had no human organs. They all looked… ialien/i." Dib said.  
  
"Did they describe any organs?" Zim asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yes… His heart was shaped like a star and he had no ears or nose." Zim gasped at these words.  
  
"What?" Dib asked.  
  
"The lost Tallest… He was supposed to be a myth. Superior in the Sciences and wonderful camouflage with any species. Tallest Black…" Zim said with a small twitch.  
  
Dib's mouth gaped. His father was an Irken. He gasped.  
  
"Did you know an Irken named Alexis?" Dib asked urgently. Zim nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's my mother."  
  
"You're Irken?" Zim asked.  
  
"Sure seems that way, doesn't it." Dib said with a smile.  
  
"Then you would have a camouflage hologram. Is there any place on your body that there would least likely be a button of some sort?" Zim asked.  
  
"I have a bellybutton. But all humans do…" Dib said lifting up his shirt, exposing his creamy pale skin and his little bellybutton.  
  
"Irkens don't have one. Press it." Dib thought back on the last time he pressed on his bellybutton. He couldn't. He pressed his bellybutton and looked at his hands. Nothing happened.  
  
Then suddenly, his hand began to fade away, revealing a black glove. A three fingered black glove.  
  
"I'm Irken all right… Wait until Gaz sees this…" Dib said, his huge sapphire blue eyes blinking once or twice.  
  
Zim touched Dib's antennae… Dib almost fainted, half with pain the other half with pleasure.  
  
"You're 100% Irken…" Zim said, lifting Dib's chin to face him. Zim shorted out his hologram, and kissed Dib deeply.  
  
This was the love he longed for. 


	3. Guess what?

Disclaimers- MWAH! Chapter 3! I'm bored! I want to thank all of you who commented. 5 in one day! O.O I'm going for at least 10 with the next two chapters! Hugs to you all!  
  
I might put some Red and Purple in here so one of my friends will read it. THIS CHAPTER'S FOR TOPAZ!! And same with in the last few chapters... all originals are mine... most of the ideas are mine... but sadly I don't own Invader Zim. *sigh* Oh how I long everyday that I did...  
  
  
  
"Incoming trans-MISSON!" The Irken next to the control screen yelled to the Tallest.  
  
"Put it through, Topaz." Purple said waving his free claw. The other was over Reds claw.  
  
"Yes sir!" Topaz yelled again. Zim's Irken face came onto the screen.  
  
"Zim?" Red asked dropping his soda into his lap.  
  
"Yes, my Tallest. I have grown a bit, but I have seemed to stumble across a lost Irken Invader." Zim said with a smirk.  
  
"A lost Irken?" Purple asked perking up an antenna.  
  
"Yes, Dib Membrane." Zim said pulling Dib onto the screen. The two Tallest gasped.  
  
Dib's blue eyes conflicted with his green skin to create the perfect contrast. His antenna seemed to twitch with nervousness.  
  
"Look at us, Invader Dib." Red said with a slight commanding tone. Dib looked at them, his eyes lost in what looked to be awe.  
  
"You have been lost for 17 years from the Irken Empire. We wish to accept you back, but you need to come to a ceremony." Purple said seriously.  
  
"My Tallest, may I ask a question?" Dib asked with a tone that he had said it many times before.  
  
"Yes, Invader Dib, you may." Red answered.  
  
"May I bring Zim along?" Dib asked with a hopeful tone. Though Zim wasn't on screen, the Tallest could see his eyes bug out of his head. Zim knew when you were banished twice; it wasn't that easy to go back to Irk.  
  
"Very well, Invader Dib. As long as you come, and are happy." Red said with a sigh.  
  
"Thank you, my Tallest. When will this ceremony be held?" Dib asked his antenna perked in joy.  
  
"About 3 weeks from now, you should leave right away." Purple said closing his hand around Red's in nervousness.  
  
"Yes sir." Dib said and cut the transmission.  
  
"My irk, Red. The prophesy came true. The one banished shall find the one lost and they together shall crush the Irken Empire and begin a new Empire of their own." Purple said as he stared at the black screen.  
  
"We will fall together, Purple. No matter what happens." Red said his grip tightening on Purple's hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zim smiled as Dib hugged him close.  
  
"I'm going back to Irk, Zim. I can't believe it!" Dib said almost crying. Zim smiled.  
  
"We're gonna do everything on Irk together, Dib. Everything." Zim said with a smile. Dib sighed into Zim.  
  
"Zim, remember how you said love is deep in Irken hearts?" Dib asked crawling into Zim's lap.  
  
"Yes, Dib. Why?" Zim asked cuddling him close.  
  
"Because I feel like we were meant to be. I love being this close to you and I feel empty when I'm away from you. I-I think I l-l-l... I think I love you, Zim." Dib said curling into Zim. Zim was quiet for a moment as he thought of all the pain he had experienced in the past. He felt so alive around Dib.  
  
"I feel alive around you Dib. I've been hurt badly in the past and I feel deep down inside that we are meant to be, to live together for ever and ever. I think I love you too, Dib. I know I love you." Zim whispered the last sentence in Dib's antenna. The coolness of Zim's breath sent shivers down Dib's back.  
  
"Awwwwww, Master's in loooove again!" A voice in the computer said. It sounded exactly like GIR.  
  
"GIR? Are you in the computer again?" Zim asked with firmness in his voice that shook Dib to the core. He was mad that the moment was interrupted.  
  
"I guess so." GIR said. You could almost see the goofy smile. Zim moved Dib off his lap slowly and walked over to a switch in the wall.  
  
"Master, watcha doin'?" The GIR computer asked.  
  
"Shutting you down. Dib and I are getting some kind of privacy." Zim said as he entered an access code into the wall. Everything went dark, and then a light right next to Dib came on. A few more emergency lights came on, and Dib saw Zim.  
  
"Privacy, Zim? Are you planning something I don't know about?" Dib asked with his eyes half closed in suspicion.  
  
"Maybe..." Zim said capturing Dib in a fiery kiss that could shatter anything. Dib broke away from Zim to breath.  
  
"You do have a bed, right?" Zim nodded. "That would be more comfortable than here." Dib said. Zim nodded and grabbed Dib's hand. They walked up stair contemplating what would happen. And how long this was going to last. They would leave in the morning for Irk. Late in the morning.  
  
Dib woke up the next morning curled up to Zim. He sighed as he remembered everything they did, and knew that they would be together forever. Zim would take care of him. His dad was dead, he didn't know his mom at all, and Gaz was marring that creepy dude.  
  
Zim woke feeling Dib's arms around his waist. Zim smiled and blushed as he remembered the night before. He had no idea that he could do that. But he obviously could.  
  
"Dib? We should get to Irk. The Tallest would be disappointed if their new Invader didn't show up for a ceremony in his honor." Zim said grabbing one of Dib's hands and kissing it.  
  
"Okay Zim. You go get the Voot Runner ready and I'll clean up in here. I'm trusting that you'll turn GIR back on while you're down there." Dib said getting up and stretching.  
  
"Yes mother..." Zim said dodging a playful hit from Dib.  
  
"Go." Dib said with a laugh as he got out of bed and put on some pants.  
  
"I love him so much." Dib said with a laugh. On the other side of the universe, the Tallest shuddered as they awoke.  
  
"Death is coming..." Red whispered.  
  
THERE! Okies? Comments would be good! CLIFFHANGER! 


	4. Invader Dib?

Disclaimers- Okay, again, I say I love you all. And don't worry. *kisses Red and Purkle each on their forehead* they'll be okay. Topaz would murderilize me if I did anything to them. And I'm going to try to make this whole chapter about Red and Purple. *Try* being the operative word. I like ZimxDib so much better. But anyway, I don't own IZ but I do own Dib's SIR. Named KIR, Which is based entirely off of me. Mwah... Two GIRs in one house. Oh the damage I will do! *runs off cackling with glee*  
  
Oh yes... I'm not a wonderful writer, but if any of you (who read) want to be in the story in a major part, email me ASAP. (tohotfortrunks@hotmail.com) or if you want to reach me faster, krolls@lwo.lkwash.wednet.edu  
  
Have fun reading! Man that was long...  
  
Red sighed. He wondered how long he and Purple had before the world they knew came to an abrupt end. He brought his knees up to his chest, and turned to look at the blackness of space. He missed it now.  
  
"Purple? Are you okay?" Purple's voice asked as his eyes landed on the curled up irken.  
  
"How long do we have to wait, Purkle? We know that we're gonna die. I don't see why we don't just blow up the Massive and end it now..." Red whispered running his hands up and down his arms.  
  
"Oh Red, we'll be fine. The only prophesy that I know that has come true is the two in deepest love will become the Tallest and lead the Empire into universal conquest. I don't believe anything else." Purple said kissing Red at the base of one of his antenna. Red shuddered.  
  
"They aren't gonna be here for 2 ½ more weeks, Red. Relax. For me?" Purple said sitting on the other side of the window seat.  
  
"Fine. If you'll stop bugging me about it." Red said touching the window with a longing Purple had never seen in another irken before. Purple sighed and stood.  
  
"If that's what you want, Red. I'll be in the library if you decide you want to live again." Purple said with an icy thread in his voice. Purple turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the room. As Red watched Purple leave, he put his head in his hands and began to sob.  
  
Outside the room, Purple backed into the wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. He felt a tear run down his cheek, and he too began to sob in the hallway. All was lost, there was nothing they could do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zim started up the Voot Runner with a smile. He then walked back into his lab and turned GIR back on.  
  
"Master! It was so dark! It was coooooool." GIR's voice rang painfully in Zim's antenna.  
  
"Yes, GIR. Now I want you to listen very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, carefully. Dib and I are taking a vacation and I want you to look after the house. And try to get out of the computer if you can. We'll be back in a while, okay GIR?" Zim asked slowly. The blue screen he was talking to turned red.  
  
"Yes my master." GIR's voice said.  
  
"Good. Now, I must go collect Dib or we'll never get to the Massive on time." Zim said standing near the elevator.  
  
"GIR, take me upstairs please." Zim said stepping into the shaft.  
  
"Awwwwww, Master remembered!" GIR said shooting Zim upstairs at breakneck speed. It's a good think Irken bones are strong too...  
  
"Dib! Where are you?" Zim called into the house. "Dib, we need to go or we'll be late!" Zim called again.  
  
"Hold on a sec!" Dib's voice called from Zim's room. 'Wait; is it just my room now?' Zim thought.  
  
"Coming!" Dib called and Zim caught his faint footsteps coming down the stairs. Zim smiled as he saw Dib.  
  
He had taken one of Zim's pink invader outfits and dyed it a sky blue. His backpack had blue spots instead of pink, and everything else was black. Everything matched with him wonderfully.  
  
"Do I look like an invader?" Dib asked Zim.  
  
"On a scale of 1-10, I would say you look like an 11+ invader." Zim said grabbing Dib close and kissing him lightly. Dib captured him into a deeper kiss. They separated to breathe for a sec, and then they were at each other again. (RYF Note: Not Battle of the Planets, More like Battle of the Tongues. ^.^;;;) GIR's voice interrupted them as Zim's hand traveled too low.  
  
"Master! You are gonna be late if you do that *now*!" GIR voice scolded.  
  
"Yes Mommy..." Zim said grabbing Dib's hand and dragging him down to the hangar.  
  
"But he is right. And I do have autopilot." Zim said with a smile Dib couldn't see.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Red threw the book in his hands to the other side of the room. It hit nothing, thank goodness. Zim was due within 24 hours. Red sighed, he had grown away from Purple and it was eating at his heart. After that last fight, Red didn't want to talk about everything. Red sighed again and summoned his floating com-screen.  
  
"Connect me to Purple, please." Red said turning to the window.  
  
"Red? What's wrong? You never call me..." Purple said.  
  
"Purkle, I'm ready to talk. Are you busy?" Red said with pleading. Purple looked at all the work spread out on his desk. Red was more important.  
  
"Do want to do this face to face?" Purple asked. Red shook his head.  
  
"If you're alone then I want to do it this way, no harm intended." Red said quietly. Purple nodded. He had given Red a lot of space over the last few days.  
  
"I'm so scared, Purkle. This is terrifying." Red said with a slight tremble. Purple's eyes opened wide.  
  
"They're here."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dib stepped into the Massive for the first, and probably not the last time. Zim took his hand and they walked down the hall. Zim knew exactly where the Tallest would meet them. He noticed Dib was shaking.  
  
"Dib, relax. They're about tall as we are..." Zim said trailing off as he realized what he said.  
  
"We could be the Tallest?" Dib asked and stopped trembling.  
  
"Yeah, but it's so much work when we're young. Later in life, dear love." Zim said bringing Dib's hand to his mouth and kissing it.  
  
Zim saw the Tallest at the end of the long hall. They hurried their steps. Red and Purple gasped. They both had seen themselves as small children.  
  
"My Tallest." Zim and Dib said in unison and bowing in unison.  
  
"Dib, instead of alerting the whole Armada and such, we have decided to just have a small ceremony." Purple said.  
  
"You will receive your own SIR and you are allowed to help Zim with the conquest of Earth." Red said turning and walked to the equipment.  
  
"You shall also receive your very own Voot Runner. Similar to Zim's, but in Blue." Purple said struggling with the sentence.  
  
"Yes my Tallest. Then what?" Dib asked hanging on their every word.  
  
"Zim will toe you half way back to Earth, and then you will fly the rest of the way. You and Zim will train together for 8 months. We will swing by Earth and give you your official title as an Invader. Got that, Zim?" Red explained as they reached the equip room.  
  
Red flipped on the light and Dib gasped. A small droid, identical to Zim's, stood inactive next to a blue Voot runner.  
  
"Your SIR is one of our... newer models." Purple pressed a remote behind his back and its dark blue eyes powered up. It jumped right in front of Dib and saluted.  
  
"KIR, reporting for duty!" It announced. Dib made the same mistake as Zim did.  
  
"What does the 'K' stand for?" Dib asked it. The dark blue eyes faded to lavender and a high female voice squealed.  
  
"I don't know!" And she clamped herself onto Dib.  
  
"Thank you my Tallest. We really should be going..." Dib said climbing into the Voot Runner.  
  
"Good Luck to both of you." The Tallest said as the hatch closed on Dib's Voot Runner and Zim dashed down the hall to his. The Tallest exited the room and moments later heard the 'whoosh' of the air lock opening.  
  
"Hopefully they conquer Earth in 8 months." Purple said wrapping his arms around Red and walking back to their room.  
  
One thing was for sure... the guards who stood at their door would seriously wish it was their night off.  
  
  
  
THERE! Lots a Red and Purkle. In the next chapter, Zim teaches Dib how to fly. No one dies... Yet... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Read and Review or ELSE! 


	5. IMPORTANT!

OKAY! I'm gonna explain a few things... I know it's going really fast, but that's only because the rest of the story is going to go really slow. Well... not really slow.  
  
But I really want to thank all of you for reviewing, 'especially ArmandLeg. I love your work and it's really cool to have you comment on something of mine. Anyway... I have to take a short break. I have so much homework and stuff I have to do that I won't be able to get a new chapter up today. Sorry guys... I hope I don't get yelled at for posting this. I also have to go to my little sister's soccor game and a church thing tonight. ARG! I'm so packed with stuffs! I gotta go... So expect an new chapter tommarrow afternoon!  
  
OH! Email me if you wanna be in the fic! I'm serious. All I need is your character's name, height, status and personality.  
  
tohotfortrunks@hotmail.com  
  
OR  
  
krolls@lwo.lkwash.wednet.edu 


	6. Accidents Happen...

Disclaimers- AWWW! I love you ALL! I am so excited to have people comment! But don't chew off my eyebrows if you don't like the next part of the story. Dib has an "accident." So... Doctor time for Zim! PLOT TWIST INCLUDED! MWAHAHA!  
  
OH! And if any of you, (besides Topaz) can draw, I would appreciate your rendition of Zim and Dib as Irkens! I would do anything for you if you can draw it really well!  
  
READ! And comment. And my offer still stands! Anyone who wants to be in the story email me! I'll write my emails down again because America is doomed by stupidity. PS- I don't own Zim, doi... And this is gonna be a long one! So do all you have to now so you don't have to leave your computer!  
  
tohotfortrunks@hotmail.com  
  
krolls@lwo.lkwash.wednet.edu  
  
Dib waited for Zim to come pick him up and give him lessons to get home. Dib sighed and turned to his SIR.  
  
"So KIR..." Dib started.  
  
"I like the PIGGIES! I WANT THE PIGGIE!" KIR screamed smiling stupidly. Dib smiled. 'Just like GIR. I wonder what happens when robots fall in love.' Dib thought.  
  
"Hey KIR, do you know how to fly one of these things?" Dib asked the lavender eyed robot.  
  
"Yes... wait a minuet... No." KIR said with a loud squeal. So Dib sat there until he saw Zim's pink ship come out of the darkness. Zim's face came onto to the screen.  
  
"Hey stranger, need some help?" Zim asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, could you give me some assistance?" Dib asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll walk you through it. Now, to start everything you need to press the biggest bluish button on you're control panel. It won't be more of a button, but it'll be round with the Irken symbol on it. See it?" Zim asked.  
  
"Yeah. So I press it and...?" Dib asked.  
  
"It'll close communication with me and teach you from there. You'll be done in a few moments... if you press the right buttons." Zim said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Zim. Hold on, k?" Dib said pressing the button. The Tallest Purple came on his screen.  
  
"Invader Dib, you have been found. If the prophesy holds true, then Zim is somewhere in the vicinity. Dib, I'm glad you are again part of the Irken Armada. Your mother would be very proud, but alas she died a few months ago. According to the prophesy. I bet you're wondering what prophesy I'm talking about."  
  
"Long ago, when the Irken Empire began, so did a never ending love between two 'males' of the Irken species. As time went on, their love created an Empire of Irkens, trained in every subject that you could possible think of. But the two lovers soon died next to each other, vowing that their legacy of Love would never be shorted."  
  
"Many men were born, and in every life time two 'male' Irkens found each other and loved beyond love. Each one dying next to one another as the first pair had. Red and I are lucky; we have been chosen not only to be the pair to Love, but also to be the Tallest. But upon you're arrival today, the next generation has come faster than anyone had ever imagined."  
  
"Red and I have also passed much of the things we had at your age to you both. GIR was Red's at one point, as was the runner Zim flies. I myself had KIR, and the runner you are sitting in. But there is more, we have passed our love to you and in that, Red and I have begun to fade. You two are almost tall enough to become the Almighty Tallest, Red and I will hold on to each other until that time comes."  
  
"But Invader Dib, keep Zim close to you. Hate will try and steal him away, as will jealousy. But I have confidence that you both will survive it. I pass onto you the hope and the future of the Irken Empire and the Armada. I will keep you in my heart, my son." Purple's image than cut out immediately. 'Son?' Dib thought. He stayed there for a few moments than knew automatically how to work everything. He opened communications with Zim and with a serious tone said, "Zim, we need to talk to the Tallest. Now." He said turning his ship around and heading back toward the Massive.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Purple's communicator screen bleeped. Dib had found the message and was turning back toward them to get answers. Red's antenna perked.  
  
"He's coming back already. Man, what could he want?" Red asked flipping through his newest edition of 'Torture Weekly.'  
  
"Red, I think you need to know something." Purple said wringing his hands. Purple motioned for Red to come sit on the bed with him.  
  
"Purkle? What is it?" Red asked wrapping Purple in his arms and sitting him on his lap.  
  
"Red, you remember when we first got together... Right?" Purple asked.  
  
"Yeah, Perk, how can I forget? It changed my life." Red said kissing Purple's cheek.  
  
"You remember that first party we went to and I got a...bit ... drunk?" Purple said grimacing. He had never had so much chocolate in his life.  
  
"Yeah, I still feel guilty about that..." Red said wrapping his arms around Purple's waist.  
  
"Well, I got pregnant. With twins..." Purple admitted. Purple felt Red's arms slide away from his waist and Purple moved off Red's lap.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" Red asked quietly with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"I didn't want you to feel guilty!" Purple half yelled, near tears. Silence was among them for a while before Red sighed.  
  
"What happened to the children?" Red asked as if he already knew.  
  
"One was taken to Earth, the other stayed here." Purple said.  
  
"They grew up and 17 years later, they found each other. They way we did." Purple said quietly, almost whispering the words. He grimaced as he felt Red's arms around his waist again.  
  
"That's why I couldn't find my old Voot Runner, eh Purkle?" Red said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Purple said as he felt Dib approach the room. The door slid open with a quiet swoosh.  
  
"Son? What the hell does 'son' mean?" Dib asked enraged.  
  
"You're my..." Purple clasped his hands around Red's. "Our child, as is Zim." Dib's mouth dropped.  
  
"It's illegal to sleep with your sibling!" Dib screeched.  
  
"No, it's not." Red said speaking up. Purple was shocked.  
  
"You mean...?" Purple said.  
  
"I love you, my brother." Red said with a smile, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zim was concerned. Dib had been gone for hours, GIR had fallen asleep and Zim was about too.  
  
"Zim! I'm on my way!" Dib's cheery voice popped in his half asleep mind.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you back at your house. I'm halfway there anyway." Zim said waking up and steering his ship back toward Earth.  
  
"K, see you in a few hours!" Suddenly bright blue lights began to flash around Dib's screen.  
  
"I pressed the pink button!" KIR cried with joy.  
  
"Shit..." Dib said as his screen blacked out. Zim's went fuzzy, and he saw a bight white explosion in the distance.  
  
"Shit..." Zim cursed himself and rushed over to the explosion site.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dib had held his breath for as long as he could out in the bitter cold of space. He activated his space helmet just in time to take a deep breath. He then surveyed the damage on him. He couldn't feel either of his legs, KIR was hanging onto his left foot with small android tears in her eyes. He could see the blood gushing out of his arm and his vision began to get red, then it faded to black and Dib could remember nothing more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zim reached Dib in a matter of moments. He saw the wounds on his body and his head. The wounds in his head seemed to drip, not float so Zim knew he was still alive. Zim activated his air helmet and ventured out into the cold abyss. He floated over to Dib, noticing the pieces of the ship he had just received.  
  
"KIR, retrieve the pieces of the ship and anchor them to my ship. Then get in my ship with GIR, got that?" Zim asked the SIR. The SIR nodded understanding the silent urgency of the current situation.  
  
"Dib, can you hear me?" Zim asked, shaking the Irken's small body. No response. Zim checked the boy's pulse and it was still there, faintly. Zim gathered up Dib in his arms carefully and used his jetpack to get back to his ship. Dib moaned as he was moved. Dib tried to move but Zim stilled him by holding his hand and whispering softly.  
  
He got Dib into the Voot Runner and set the fastest, most direct course to the Earth.  
  
Many miles away, Purple felt the pang of pain and Red felt the hurt of hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dib woke many weeks later, his legs still throbbing and his head pounding. He looked at his surroundings slowly and noticed Zim asleep next to him; their two SIR's curled up together in a chair on the other side of the room. Dib leaned over, though it caused him much pain, and kissed Zim's forehead. Zim woke promptly.  
  
"You're alive!" Zim whispered sleepily. Dib nodded slowly.  
  
"Thank you, Zim." Dib whispered pecking Zim's lips.  
  
"You're welcome, my damsel in distress." Zim whispered back kissing him more deeply.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning "welcoming" Dib back in the world with kisses.  
  
  
  
Kess: AWWW! How sweet! Being an RYF ROCKZ! Anyway, there's the next chapter! All sappy... I can't believe I did that! Anyway... NEXT CHAPTER SOOOOOON! 


	7. More of them?

Disclaimers- I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! http://topaz.beneathmywings.org/stoof/by_topaz13.gif  
  
Go there! It's a pic from TOPAZ! Is so pretty. Anyway, I must need to explain something if there was some confusion. Red and Purple conceived Zim and Dib, but since Purple didn't want Red to know he had children, so he gave them to 2 Irkens. On which stayed on Irk (Zim and his mom) the other went to Earth (Dib and his daddy). So... big long thing... I dunno... I got bored. Don't hate the playa, hate the game! This one should be less confusing. And I hope I don't make this the last chapter. ^.^;;;;  
  
I don't own Zim. Obviously.  
  
Zim sighed as he checked on the sleeping boy again. Dib had slept for a few days straight. He had caught a bad cold from being unconscious in space, so he had the mild flu.  
  
GIR and KIR had grown very close, so close that Zim heard inhuman screams of who-knows-what a few nights ago and KIR was sleeping more and more. She seemed to get bigger around the middle, and Zim often wondered if SIRs could get pregnant. So Zim and GIR had some extra time and they started talking intelligently. (GIR? Intelligent? Hey, it is my fic after all) But GIR was worried about KIR; she was usually as perky as he was; now all she did was eat and sleep. Zim was worried that Dib wouldn't survive this cold.  
  
"Can you see what's wrong with KIR, master?" GIR asked sadness in his voice.  
  
"I could try GIR. Could you wake her up and get her down to the Lab?" Zim asked hopping off the couch that he and GIR had been sitting on for 3 hours.  
  
"What about master's friend?" GIR asked hopping off after him.  
  
"Dib'll be okay. He's just sick... I hope." He added the last part quietly. GIR saluted and went to collect KIR. Zim sighed and looked up at the ceiling; hopefully Dib would start moving around in a day or so. He walked to the hidden entrance under the desk.  
  
"Computer, take me to the scanning room please." Zim said without any feeling. As the elevator descended, the computer started to talk.  
  
"Sir, is something wrong?" The computer asked.  
  
"Nothing horrible, I just wish I knew what was wrong with Dib. He's starting to worry me, sleeping so much..." Zim said trailing off.  
  
"He'll be okay Sir. GIR is on his way with KIR. He seems very distressed." The computer stated with a flat tone to his voice.  
  
"Thank you. Turn on the robot X-ray screens please." He asked his computer as he stepped into his experimentation lab. The screens flickered to life just as GIR came in, KIR draped almost lifelessly in his arms. Zim could make out her chest rising and falling next to her round middle.  
  
"Can you place her on the table please, GIR?" Zim asked. GIR felt his master's depression.  
  
"Yes master." GIR replied just as depressed. He lightly set the sleeping SIR on the metal table. Zim slid an X-ray screen in front of her and showed a smaller SIR that seemed to be inside her. Zim's mouth dropped.  
  
"We're gonna have another one?" Zim asked GIR. GIR smiled and turned to his master.  
  
"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" GIR cried happily. Zim began to put two and two together.  
  
"GIR! Go fetch Dib and get him down here! Computer, turn on Irken X- rays!" Zim shouted. GIR complied immediately. Soon, the sleeping form of the blue-eyed alien was on the metal table.  
  
"If KIR's pregnant... I hope Dib isn't." Zim slid the screen in front of Dib. Sure enough there was a small irken child sleeping in Dib's belly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Invader Ros ran down the halls of the Massive with urgency. She had gotten word of Dib's pregnancy, and the Tallest wanted to know if anything happened. She came to their door to see their guards collapsed on the ground, great pools of colored blood mixing together. Ros decided she should knock, just in case. She knocked and a groggy voice answered.  
  
"Who is it?" The voice asked.  
  
"Invader Ros, my Tallest. I have news from Earth!" She cried. She heard some rustling of cloth and loud 'Ow!', and the magenta door opened with a swish. She entered to see Purple still in bed, sleeping, Red with a pair of red leggings on.  
  
"My Tallest, Invader Dib and his SIR, KIR, are both pregnant!" She babbled excitedly. Purple woke up at the word, 'pregnant'.  
  
"Huh?" Both asked in amazement.  
  
"How the heck does a droid get pregnant?" Red half screamed. It was still early in the morning and Red yelled loud enough to wake half the universe.  
  
"I dunno, but they both are!" Ros said again with a shrug.  
  
"Red, calm down... it's finally starting." Purple said looking out the window. Silence filled the room.  
  
"You may leave, Invader Ros. And thank you for that valuable information." Red said, dismissing the small invader. She sighed and walked out of the room.  
  
"I hope the baby dies..." She muttered as she walked back to the control room to see if she could find out anything else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(9 months later...)  
  
Zim flicked on the TV to get an irken channel he used to love as a wittle irken. He sat there and stared at the TV screen for hours until he heard a loud scream of pain from somewhere in the house.  
  
"Computer! What is going on?" Zim asked fear in his voice.  
  
"It seems that KIR has gone into labor..." Another scream echoed in the house.  
  
"As has Dib." The computer said with worry.  
  
"Get them down here!" Zim shouted. Two tiles raised off the floor and went after the two screaming patients. Dib arrived first, clutching his stomach and sweating already. KIR came next, gritting her so-called teeth in pain, GIR holding her hand.  
  
"Computer! How the hell do we do this?" Dib screamed at the ceiling. His eyes were blurry with tears of pain.  
  
"Um... not sounding forward or anything, but Dib, I suggest you take off your pants. And GIR, take off KIR's metal plating around her... lower body." The computer instructed. The obstacles of childbirth were removed quickly, just as KIR and Dib both let out a cry of pain.  
  
"ZIM! Help me here! You're gonna be a father you know!" Dib cried. Zim grabbed Dib's hand just as Dib let loose another scream and almost squeezed Zim's hand off.  
  
"Master! There's something coming!" GIR cried as a minature cry rang into the room.  
  
"GIR, hold the baby's head so it doesn't die! And make sure you don't pull!" Zim instructed as Dib gave a huge cry and began to push. There was a harsh, metallic cry as the new SIR was born into the world. GIR grabbed a pillow and stuck it behind KIR, before she collapsed backward. He grabbed a blanket out of his head* and wrapped it around the new baby. He handed it to KIR and then took out another blanket to cover her with. Bluish oil dripped off the new SIR, KIR looked tired and proud and she kissed GIR's 'lips'.  
  
How ever, Dib let loose yet another scream as a small irken head wormed its way out of him.  
  
"GIR! Can I have a few blankets?" Zim asked hurriedly as he let go of Dib's hand to deliver the baby. GIR handed him 3 different blankets. Zim chose the bright blue one, and got the baby with it. He wrapped up the screaming little irken with a smile. He then spread a blanket over Dib's legs. He grabbed the other pillow off the couch and put it behind Dib.  
  
"Thank you Zim." Dib said kissing Zim's lips as he handed Dib the baby. Dib gasped as he looked at the baby. It had very light lavender eyes. It smiled and giggled as it touched it's 'mommy's' face. This beautiful bundle of joy dripped a little bit of red goo off its leg. The same stuff was dripping off the still floating tile.  
  
"What are we gonna name it, Zim?" Dib asked soothing the baby irken until it fell asleep.  
  
"I think it's a she, Dib." Zim said with a smile.  
  
"I'll take your word for it. What will we name her?" Dib asked with a tired smile.  
  
"Sek?" Zim asked contributing.  
  
"Sek... I like it. What about you two?" Dib asked the two droids next to them.  
  
"We're naming her VIR." KIR said with a smile.  
  
"What does the 'V' stand for?" Dib and Zim both asked.  
  
"We dunno..." The two others said with a shrug. They all began to laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the second time in a week that Ros had pounded on the Tallests' door.  
  
"They've been born. Sek and VIR!" Ros cried running off.  
  
"So says the prophesy." Purple said with a sigh.  
  
"It's true then? We're gonna die?" Red asked. Purple nodded.  
  
"If the prophesy comes true."  
  
  
  
*gasp* What ever will happen? Two new children in the Zim household? How will any of then survive? Will Zim ever like cheese? NO ONE KNOWS. So, you'll have to wait a day for a new chapter. SORRY! *runs off cackling maniacally* NO ONE WILL TOUCH ME, OR MY TOAST! 


	8. T-shirts of Doom

Disclaimers- *groans* I love you all, but I am in so much pain. RAWR. Don't get mad at me if this chapter turns out to be really angsty. I am in so much pain... My BACK! ARG! *dies* *comes back to life* FOOD! Hold on a couple minuets... I want to eat!  
  
Okay... back-ness. I have no idea why I wrote that. But anyway... TO THE STORY! OH! Topaz drew me another picture! Is so cool! Black and Dib! TOPAZ IS SO COOL! Sek and VIR are originals. XP Peridot… I needed a random character and since it's like midnight… you were the first one to come to mind. Sorry… don't hurt me… *whimper*  
  
I'll link the picture later...  
  
  
  
SO HAVE FUN!  
  
Dib sighed. He was still tired from giving birth to Sek. He wanted to get out of bed and do something but Zim wouldn't let him. He was getting bored of sitting around their bedroom and taking care of himself while Zim was taking care of Sek. He sighed again and got out of bed.  
  
"Zim! Can I do something now?" Dib called down the stairs.  
  
"Go back to bed, Dib!" Zim called back. Dib heard a loud cry and shrank back into his room.  
  
"I just wanna see my baby…" Dib said with a small sigh. He threw himself lifelessly on the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zim sighed. He really didn't want to take care of Sek anymore, but he was trying to play big tough guy. So he was stuck with the kid. GIR and KIR seemed to be having fun teaching VIR all the important things that any brainless SIR should know, bit little VIR didn't seem interested. Zim was starting to worry that VIR would be smart, along with Sek... this was turning out to be an interesting relationship. Zim sighed again. Maybe he should ask Dib for help.  
  
"But then that would mean I was wrong and invaders are never wrong!" He said to himself, mentally bashing himself as well.  
  
"You're right, they don't. But they should." A voice cooed behind him. Zim whipped around to see Dib standing behind him with VIR in his arms.  
  
"KIR needed some sleep. So, I told her I'd take care of VIR." Dib smiled and bounced the baby android in his arms. Zim sighed and smiled. Sek was begging for 'Daddy' so Zim picked her up and bounced her around. Dib smiled and pecked Zim on the cheek.  
  
"I can't wait to see them both grow up. I want to know everything that happens in Sek's life..." Dib said kissing Sek on the forehead. She giggled and reached out to Dib. A small 'Mummy' gurgled from her and Dib smiled one of those sappy smiles mothers get.  
  
"Zim? Can you take care of VIR for me? Please?" Dib asked. "I'll take care of Sek!" Dib added excitedly.  
  
"Sure. I wanna go to bed anyway. VIR looks sleepy..." Zim said with a gentle smile and a yawn.  
  
"Sek and I'll watch TV." The two kissed briefly and went in their different directions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zim ventured timidly down the stairs and checked to make sure that Dib and Sek was sleeping on the couch. They were, and he smiled.  
  
"Now I can go find that gift for the Tallest!" Zim announced quietly to himself. He put on his disguise and dashed out of the house and down to the mall.  
  
When he got into the mall he went looking around for a shop that would fit his shopping needs for the mighty Tallest. He sighed desperately as he wandered through the mall. He knew that the Tallest couldn't read the earth beast language very well, so he decided to go into an unnamed shop. As he walked in, the strong scent of lemons burst at him. A giggling human man walked up to him.  
  
"Hello, sir!" He exclaimed happily. "Like, what are you shopping for?" He asked with a large smile. Zim smiled back at the way to friendly stink beast.  
  
"Why, I am looking for two tee-shirts for my…" Zim stopped and thought for a moment. Were they his parents, or what? "For my parents. Their anniversary is coming up and I and my brother decided that we should get them something special." Zim said with a gentle smile.  
  
"Oh! So, are your parents male or female?" The man asked with an overly happy tone. Zim had to pause again and think hard. Irkens didn't really have genders… But then how…?  
  
"Male…" He said trailing off to thinking again.  
  
"Wonderful! We have all sorts of stuff here for you to choose from! Bubble Baths… t-Shirts… and other clothing as well!" He said with an almost understanding smile. "I'll be at the counter when you're ready!" He said skipping off. Zim sighed and started looking at the T-shirts. If he found one for all the people he was shopping for… He'd be better off than when he started. He knew Dib was going to be super mad when he got home, but buying a gift so he could laugh at the Tallest was going to be so much sweeter. After spending what seemed hours longer in the store, he found every t- shirt he was looking for and smiled wildly as he went up to the counter and paid for them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A short, green eyed Irken ran down the hall; a small, brown package stuck under her arm. It was labeled to be delivered to the Tallest as soon as it arrived on the Massive. She had contacted the being who sent this, and when she found it was Zim, she knew it had to be important.  
  
"I hope the Tallest will let me stay to see what's inside…" She sighed hopefully as she knocked on the Tallest's door.  
  
"Urgent Package from Zim, my Tallest!" She called. The door opened and a depressed Red stood before her.  
  
"Thank you, Peridot. Now, if anything else arrives bring it directly here… Okay?" Red asked the small Irken. She pouted for a moment, sad she wasn't able to stay and then saluted.  
  
"Yes, my Tallest." She promptly turned and walked back down the hall. As she walked away her mind got the best of her.  
  
"One day… One day... My Tallest…" She said in a mocking tone. "I will be Tallest one day. One of the first female Tallest in the whole Irken History!" She cried to no one. She cackled all the way back to the delivery room, planning torturous fates for the soon to be forgotten Tallest.  
  
Meanwhile… Back in the Tallest's room.  
  
"Hey, Purkle… Zim sent us something." Red said slicing the packaging open with one claw.  
  
"What is it?" Purple asked getting up from the bed. Red shrugged as he opened the box to find a note on top of packing peanuts. Red picked up the letter that read on the outside "Open this first." Red sighed and sliced open the letter with the same claw.  
  
"Read it out loud…" Purple said clutching his head and lying back down on the bed. "I'm too tired to read…" He moaned. Red smiled. 'That's my job…' He thought to himself.  
  
"My dearest Tallest,  
  
I am glad you got this package safely. It is meant for you two only. Let's just say it's a gift from one couple to another. You see, a few days ago, I caught a human brain sickness called "Cabin Fever" where one goes insane from being in a small place with the same people for elongated periods of time. So I decided to go shopping. You should really make a planet of shopping malls, my Tallest. They are wonderful things. Anyway, as I was on my random shopping quest, I found a store that suited both of you perfectly. So I bought you each a t-shirt. The one with red lettering is for Tallest Red, and the one with purple lettering is, of course, for Tallest Purple. I hope you enjoy these shirts, and please contact me as soon as you have them on. I want to see how well they fit.  
  
Lots of Love to you,  
  
Zim, Dib and Family." Red finished the letter pulling out two shirts. He put the one with red lettering on and Purple put his on as well. The both walked down the hall into the room with a couch and contacted Zim. Little did they know what the shirts said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zim was sleeping in front of his consul when the incoming transmission beeper went off. Zim put it on hold and called Dib down.  
  
"Leave Sek with GIR. She'll be in good hands." Zim said quickly. He wanted Dib to see what he had done. But lately, Dib had been extremely distant and Zim was trying to figure out why. Dib arrived quickly and sat down next to Zim and cuddled into him. Zim opened communications and almost cracked a rib trying not to laugh.  
  
Red and Purple had their shirts on. But they had no idea what they said. Red's had a large smiley face on it and his read "I just gave birth to a demon baby, clap for me!" And Purple's had the classic "Get away from me! I've got PMS!" line on it. Dib fell on the floor in silent, tearful laughter.  
  
"Hello… My… Tallest." Zim said with some difficulty.  
  
"Hello Zim. We wanted to call you and tell you that our shirts fit just fine. And we want to thank you Zim." Red said with a very calm look on his face. Neither of them had any idea why Dib had suddenly disappeared and they could hear quiet snickering in the background.  
  
"Well my Tallest. Dib and I must go take care of our child… We'll talk to you later. Bye!" Zim said with a small wave. He terminated communication and cracked up laughing falling on the floor near Dib. Both of them began to laugh so hard, that they began to cry Irken tears.  
  
"That was great! I'll never forget that!" Dib cried hugging Zim close.  
  
"Dib… I have something to ask you…" Zim said squeezing Dib closer. Dib turned his head up and looked at Zim. He continued.  
  
"These last few days… almost a week now… You've been so distant. Can you tell me what the matter is?" Zim asked looking down at him. His large red eyes blinked with a kind of sad questioning.  
  
"Zim… This baby… was it right? I mean, did we need to have it?" Dib's voice went quiet. "Do we have to keep it?" Zim was speechless. He had helped in creating life with a lover and now his lover wanted to give up their first child?  
  
"Zim, I haven't gotten a lot of sleep and I need it. You are always down here… I feel like I'm the only parent for this baby. She hardly sees you…" Dib said unhooking himself from Zim's grasp.  
  
"I don't understand…" Zim said helplessly. "Why?" He asked. His red eyes were a mix of sadness, anger, and fear.  
  
"Zim, I…" Dib was cut off.  
  
"You want to give a baby, that you gave birth to, away? You either want some horrible family to take her away and hurt her or you want to kill her?" Zim cried a single tear running down his face.  
  
"Oh my gosh… Zim… No. Not at all…" Dib started again.  
  
"You want to kill an innocent life form? Cut it off from its parents? Do you know how happy our baby will be when she finds out that her grandparents are the Tallest?" Zim asked more questions with more tears.  
  
"Even though I don't show it all the time, I love Sek! She's my child too!" Just then, Zim caught her familiar eye color. "Oh no…" He said looking at her.  
  
"How long have you been down here, Sek?" Dib asked her. She looked to be in shock.  
  
"Is it twue? Awe you gonna give me up?" The small Irken girl asked, clutching a small piggie to her chest.  
  
"No! We would never, ever give you up." Zim said holding his arms out to the little girl. The girl looked up at him and glared slightly.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! Horrible person! OH YEAH! Anyway… The Shirt bit was in there for my sick twisted amusement. I hope that you review… and there are going to be more conflicts in the next couple of chapters. How long will this fruggin' story last? NO ONE KNOWS! MWHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah… Teaser for next chapter! Time elapses fast… and Sek is aboard the Massive… only with a different name. The next bit goes along with a story and some characters from a story that me and two of my friends are planning. So… Sek is soon to be…. *DUNDUNDUUUUUUUN* You'll have to wait! I'm a horrible little person, no? *giggles insanely and walks off into the darkness* 


	9. Oops.

Disclaimers: IT'S FIXED! I hope… I hope this one is easier to read and I am working on the 10th chapter as we speak. Yup. And I know Sek is a freak of nature… but can you please not flame me for it? I'm in enough pain as it is. Oh and to Aubreychu… YOU'RE A BITCH! No one made you read this. So you have no write to call me a freak. Okay… enjoy!

            Sek kicked her boots up onto the desk. She smiled and sighed. Everything was going to plan. Except for the Tallest weren't cooperating, and it was starting to make her angry. She was angry at her parents… that's why they're no longer living. She twitched slightly figuring out what she would have to do… and how long it was going to take to break them. Red had already been staring at her like some mindless baboon. Ah, the joys of being female. You have the power of the universe in your grasp, the gentle breaking of hears comes with your flow of tears, the click of your heels signifies your commitment to the world. (A/N: I feel very feminist right now. -.-;;) She wasn't going to be in a relationship shortly after this, no. She would be the most feared woman in all Irken history. She looked over at the two separated Tallest. 

            Purple hadn't stopped staring at Red. You could see in his deep violet eyes that he was yearning for another kiss… another touch… one last touch. Sek almost spat at him when he looked over at her and she felt the horrible pain that he was feeling. She simply shrugged it off and continued to think about how she was going to break them when her lavender eyes wandered over to Red.

            He had been curled in a small fetal position for days and hadn't moved. It seemed as if his body had stopped living and he was only alive in his mind. His eyes were blank, his antenna were drooped. He seemed to be in the worst state of depression known to Irkens. You could feel that he also yearned for a kiss or a touch from Purple. But Sek had warned them that they would be shot to bits in a matter of seconds if they touched each other.

            Red and Purple had moved themselves as far away from Sek as they could. They could feel the waves of hate seething off of her… and they wanted nothing of it. They each longed for each others touch and wished that Zim and Dib could help them with their defective daughter. But none of this would come true. They were going to have to give up the Irken Empire… and they wouldn't know what would happen after that. They'd probably be killed. Thrown out the air lock like useless Invaders.

            The silence was eating away at Sek's mind. She knew she wouldn't be able to last long under these conditions. Silence… emotions… the silent cries of help. She sighed and stood up with her gun in her hands.

            "Alright. I want you two to give me 3," She held up three fingers to make sure they understood. "…reasons why you won't give me the Irken Empire." She said holstering her gun and placing her hands on her hips in waiting. They exchanged glances, and then Purple stood up.

            "Sek, we will not let you have the Empire because of 3 things. You have committed murder, of your own parents no less. You have placed the Tallest under house arrest, and by your native home's code, you are denying us the freedom of choice." Purple said. (A/N: *claps for Purples speech* He spent a good deal of time on that.)

            "My parents? House arrest? Freedom of *choice*?" She screamed the last word so loud it echoed in the small room.

            "Yes, and we believe that it isn't fair to keep us locked up in here like slaves." Red said standing for the first time in under a week. Sek's eyes bulged out of her head. 

            "You can't be serious!" Sek yelled in amazement as the two Tallest walked over to each other and joined hands. 

            "I will not allow this!" Sek shrieked. Nothing she was trying was working. She sighed angrily and then regained her temper.

            "Here's what I'll do for you. I'm going to let you stay in your room… alone. ONLY. Anywhere else is strictly prohibited. I want to do something anyway… This silence is driving me insane." Sek said getting out of the room.

            Purple and Red still sat where they were. The pain of each other would be too great and they would break down. They knew both of them would. Purple sighed and Red broke into tears. Purple rushed over and hugged him close. They both started to cry from fear and relief at the same time. 

            "Purkle… what are we going to do?" Red said snuggling up to Purple's touch.

            "I don't know, Red. We'll have to be strong together and we'll have to live. Staying alive right now is the most important thing." Purple said hugging Red close.

            "How can we live when we know that she's just going to kill us to get what she wants?" Red asked with a whining tone in his voice.

            "That I don't know. But at least we have our privacy back. That's all we need right now, our privacy and our love for one another. Right?" Purple asked placing his chin on top of Red's head.

            "Right. Our love for one another." Red agreed placing a simple claw over Purple's claw.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            WHY? Why the heck did I leave them alone!? HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?! Sek mentally screamed and bashed herself. She was extremely pissed off that she had left the Tallest alone… with open communication… and open minds. She would have to break them immediately. She could sense that love vows were being made and it made her sick. She retched and stomped back to her labs to finish the hallucinogen. This was going to be a degrading victory… sweet yet degrading. 

            "I hope that we can just stay… Irkens. No more babies…" She growled. But deep down in her heart, she had not accepted that she was half human for being born on earth... and she didn't know that she had some human organs. (A/N: If you can't figure out what they are *ladies* then you need some serious help. .)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sek strode back into the Tallest's room to see them simple snuggled up with each other... sleeping. She rolled her eyes and aimed her gun. 'I could just kill them now and take over the Irken Empire by force...' But Sek stopped herself realizing that they were needed for a while longer. She lowered her gun and sighed. 'Let them sleep, child. You can break them soon enough... you need to find their ultimate weakness.' A small voice whispered in her ear. She nodded curtly and strode out of the room again, turning around one last time and looking at the Tallest.

            "I am deeply sorry... but when one has goals and dreams... then one will do anything for one's goals and dreams." She said with sadness. "Dream sweetly while you can..." She said with malice and then giggled as she walked out of the room. The door swished close behind and she walked down the halls of the Massive. 

            She walked down to the kitchen area and dismissed all the cooks for large amounts of moneys in return. She smiled and began to make a morning meal for the two unfortunate Tallest. She added the hallucinogen into the foods... she would get them alone when the drug hit their relatively small brains.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The Tallest awoke to see a large breakfast laid out before them. Red was starving so he dove right into the food and began to chow down. Purple paused to see if Red would keel over dead... but he didn't, so Purple began to dig in as well. Sek noticed that Red had eaten first... 'Good...' She thought. This wouldn't be so hard with the one she liked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Red had begun to feel a little funny after breakfast. He decided he should read it off, so he stumbled down to the library. He found his favorite book and laid down on the couch to read it. He was absorbed in the wonderfully written novel about the fictions of the Tallest love lives, so absorbed that he didn't notice someone sneak into the library and walk around to find the Prophesy book. He heard nothing until a book slammed onto the ground and Red whirled around to see a shorter Purple standing there. He was sure that Purple hated it here... what was he doing with the Prophesy book? Red set down his book and stood, still feeling a bit woozy.

            "Purkle? What are you doing here? I thought you hated the library." Red said catching himself on the red velvet couch behind him.

            "Red, I was just looking for you. I wanted to talk to you about Sek..." Purple said with a malicious smile on his face. Red sat back down on the couch. 

            "Really?" Red asked. Purple nodded. "I think her breakfast made me sick... I feel dizzy." Red said almost passing out this time. Purple pulled a vial out of one of his belts. 

            "This'll help. Promise." Purple said with a coy smile. The liquid was a hazy red color, almost pink. But not quite. Red smiled in thanks and took the vial. He drank the whole thing in one gulp and sighed happily as the dizziness and Purple came in full focus. Red growled, realizing how much he wanted Purple. Red stood and kissed Purple deeply. Purple pulled away.

            "Are you sure you want to do this? What about the whole baby thing? What if it happens again?" Purple asked with a look of concern on his face. Red paused, but then he felt uncomfortable. His 'elbow*' was bugging him. 

            "We can take care of it. Maybe it will destroy Sek." Red said kissing Purple hungrily. "Purple" sighed mentally. 'Perfect...' He thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Red woke the next morning with a horrible headache, but he was laying in front the library fireplace. He smiled through the headache as he felt an Irken arm over his chest. The thoughts of Purple came back to him... but then so did a female voice shouting his name. 

            "Shit..." He muttered. He shot up, forgetting about the headache, and looked behind him. Sek laid there covered in Red's skirt. She snoozed silently with a smile on her face. Red wondered how this happened... he remembered kissing Purple... cuddling Purple... but hearing a female voice. He grabbed his skirt away and pulled it over his waist. It hung low over his hips. But then it suddenly hit him.

            Flashback of the night before...

            "Are you sure you want to do this? What about the whole baby thing? What if it happens again?" Purple asked him almost crying. 

            "We can take care of it. Maybe it will destroy Sek." Red said capturing Purple's lip.

            "I want a baby..." Purple sighed.

            "Me too... I'll give you one. And we can raise it together behind Sek's back." Red replied.

            END

            "Mother of Irk... I'm going to have another kid..." Red whispered to himself. "Purple will never find out. We'll birth the baby... and give it up for adoption." Red assured himself. He nodded and Sek woke and sat next to him.

            "I can see why Purple loves you so much." She said with a malicious smile. "That was amazing." She said getting up and putting on all her clothes. She clipped up her boots and began to walk out. She turned around and placed a hand over her stomach.

            "I hope you love our child with that same kind of passion." She smiled and walked out the door. Red moaned.

            "What am I going to tell Purple?"

*- In "Bio-Engineered Bundles of Joy" the Tallest commented that Zim had an elbow that didn't quit. Irkens mate by elbows... Yeah...

You can flame me... I know I deserve it. But... I might be able to fix this... just might. SORRY!!!! .;;;


	10. Trouble.

Disclaimers: Okay… 10th chapter. I'm really sorry the last chapter was so hard to read. Word wasn't working on my computer and then the file didn't want to convert from Rich Text to Doc. So… you might have to survive it until I can figure how to do it… I might have to do a whole copy and paste thing. *sigh* That's what I really don't want to do. Anyway… This chapter you can kill me for… Sek totally breaks the Tallest. *straps herself up on a wall* Okay…you can throw knives now… , Many… Many knives. *ow* I AM NOT PAIRING MYSELF WITH RED! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN SAY IT! I will kill you if you ask it.

            Sek smiled as she walked down the hall. Red was out of the way and all she needed to do now was tell Purple she was pregnant with Red's child… she could feel in her body that she was indeed pregnant. She smiled and almost cradled her stomach. It would be painful giving birth to a child. She remembered not being born from a tube like *normal* Irkens were. It made her mad that she would never be counted as normal on an Irken scale. She sighed and walked into Purple's room and she gasped at the sight.

            Purple stood over a cowering Red, who seemed to be clutching his arm and blood was seeping down his cheek from a cut on his forehead. Purple relaxed his stance a little and turned to Sek, whose hand was still on her stomach. It was already bloating with the coming of a child.

            "You…" Purple hissed glaring at the expecting woman.

            "Aww, Pur. Wuhssa matter?" Sek asked with a sickly sweet smile. He glared daggers at her and Red looked over at her from the ground with a look of helplessness in his eyes. Sek mocked gasped.

            "Oooh, did I do something wrong? I'm sowwy." She said like a two year old. Purple stalked over to her, almost shaking the whole ship as he did so.

            "Why?" He asked his voice cracking. Sek thought for a moment and then leaned really close to Purple's antenna.

            "I did it because I liked him better than you." She whispered to him. Purple's jaw dropped and he couldn't believe what he just heard. Sek pulled away from him with a smirk on her face and she crossed her arms across her chest. 

            "What?" Purple asked getting ready to slap her, hard. 

            "You heard what I said. He's cuter." Sek said jerking her head in recognition to Red on the floor. Red's cheeks flushed a bit at those words. 

            "I don't believe that he slept with you on his own will. He loves me to much." Purple growled. 

            "Oh he must love you a lot to let you beat him like that. Looks like you cut his head and broke his arm. You don't deserve a beauty like that." Sek said with the utmost calm.

            "How dare you say something like that? To your rulers!" Purple said in horror. Sek sniggered, chuckled and then began to laugh loudly.

            "Rulers? Oh, puh-lease. Weren't you the one pointing out my constitutional right to the freedom of choice? *My* constitutional right?" Sek said. Purple's face went pale. He had forgotten he said that. She wasn't supposed to remember that.

            "I can kill you both, and no one would care. You have no power over me… or my soon to be born child. I will kill you and then my child will rule the Irken Empire with an iron fist!" She said with a maniacal cackle.

            "Don't you mean our child?" Red asked struggling to his feet. Sek looked over at him and smiled. 

            "Yes. Our *love* child." Sek said smiling and helping him over. Purple looked at the pair helplessly.

            "Red… You're not serious… are you?" Purple said with a small whine in his voice. 

            "What if I am Purple? She won't abuse me. I know this." Red said with high confidence. A tear ran down Purple's face.

            "I do love you. I always will… please don't destroy that, Red." Purple said holding out a claw.

            "I'm sorry Purple. I have a baby coming. You can't help me anymore. I'm sorry." Red said walking off with Sek toward the Medical Center.

            "I'm sorry…" Purple said collapsing to the ground and sobbing.

~9 months later…~

            After nine months of measuring, searching for odd foods, midnight Voot rides, and vows of love, Sek had finally gone into labor.

            "RED!" She screamed from the delivery room of the remodeled Medical Center. I rushed into see what the matter was, and I saw the beauty of a new child. The small, nekked Irken began to cry as a young human baby would. It was a boy with deep crimson eyes. She handed him over to me and smiled. 

            "What are we going to name him, Red?" Sek asked me, sweat covering her face bits of her human hair clumped up. Red thought for a moment. 

            "A name?" Red whispered as the little Irken grasped one of Red's claws with his tiny, three-fingered hand. Red turned to Sek.

            "Do you have any ideas?" He asked her. His mind was blank.

            "Cyle (A/N: Kyle…)." She said with a smile.

            "I like it… Cyle." Red smiled and sat on the edge of the bed holding the tiny Irken in his arms. He handed Cyle over to his mother who smiled with pride. Red noticed she seemed to glow… and Red remembered Purple having that same glow all the time. Red leaned over and kissed Sek's forehead.

            "I'll be back in a little bit. Maybe a day at the least…" He said running off before she could ask any questions. He was going to see Purple and try to apologize one more time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Red walked right up to Purple's door. It was the door to the room that they had once shared and made love in. Red knocked daintily. The door opened with a quiet swoosh. All the lights were off except for a small telescreen playing Red's last words on it before he walked away with Sek.

            "Purple?" Red called softly into the darkness. "Purple, I want to talk to you." Red called again.

            "You want to talk now? After you walked out…" A voice came back to him. "I heard your wife just had a baby. You should tend to it." The voice said.

            "Purple, I never got married to her. I could leave her and it would be her child… Please hear me out just this once. I promise I'll leave after this." Red said with confidence. The screen went off and lights went off causing Red to shade his eyes from the bright light. Purple stood before him, dark green scars and white bandages all over his arms.

            "What do you want, Red? Have you come to ruin my life? Make me kill myself? Haven't had enough of me crying in front of you?" Purple asked. Half of his Tallest skirt seemed to be ripped away.

            "I want to try apologizing one more time…" Red said rubbing one arm with the other. "Without being abused." Red finished. Purple crashed down on the bed and looked ready to listen.

            "I'm sorry. I didn't know that Sek was Sek… she put something in the breakfast that morning that made her look and sound like you until it wore off… I felt so bad when I looked over and saw her by my side instead of you. I knew that I had done something terribly wrong and when I tried to explain…" He ran an absent claw over the scar on his head. (A/N: No, it doesn't look like a lightning bolt.)

            "All I've been doing the last nine months was taking care of Sek, making sure she was happy. I think it worked. She had the baby, a healthy baby boy. His name is Cyle…" Red paused to see what Purple's reaction was. Purple was sitting there staring at him, like almost staring through him to sense the truth in his story.

            "Do you believe me?" Red asked meekly. Purple stood up and walked toward him.

            "Would you be willing to be your new child on that story…" Purple paused for a moment. 

            "On if it was true or false?" Red asked with a small smile.

            "If it's true, you and I will raise the baby. If it's false, then you'll leave here with not a second look back. What's the verdict?" Purple asked him.

            "That story is 100%... True." Red said with a teary smile. Purple smiled and then burst into tears and ran into Red's arms. 

            "I missed you so much." Purple sobbed into Red's shoulder.

            "I couldn't love her as much as I love you… ever." Red said soothing Purple. Purple kissed Red's cheek. Red smiled and captured Purple's lips with his own. They looked into each other's eyes and Purple nodded slightly and Red set him down and they walked over to the bed and sat each other down. 

            "Will you ever love me again?" Red asked Purple.

            "I never stopped loving you." Purple replied. Purple kissed Red deeply and gently laid him down on the bed.

            "One time before a baby?" Purple asked. Red simply nodded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Red awoke next to Purple, who was snoring almost silently. Red leaned over and kissed his cheek. Purple opened his eyes and yawned. 

            "Thank you…" Purple said kissing Red's lips softly. Red nodded in welcome. 

            "Are you going to leave?" Purple asked him. Red smiled maliciously and straddled Purple's hips.

            "Do you really want a kid?" Red asked him with the same smile. Purple thought for a moment.

            "No… You're too much fun to give up for a kid." Purple said leaning up and kissing him and then began giggling as Red began to tickle his stomach.

            "Forever?" Red asked as he stopped tickling.

            "Forever." Purple agreed.

Kess: MWAH! I fixed it! RedxPurple FOREVER! I did it! MWAHAHAHAHA! But this might be one of the last chapters. Sorry… I'm getting tired of writing it. But I might do a sequel if you guys like this one a lot! But this one won't be done for at least 2 more chapters! REVIEW POSITIVLY!


	11. End.

A/N: *sigh* I've spent most of the day reading ArmandLeg's and Mouko's stories… and I suddenly feel so small. Those are great works of art that I can't seem to measure up to. *bigger sigh* So here's the ending of Love Knows No Race.

            Sek stormed down the halls of the Massive, her new baby in her arms. She had waited for Red to return for the last 3 days that she was in the hospital wing. She was positive that he would come back to help her raise their new baby, Cyle. It was impossible that someone as smart as Red would leave someone as beautiful as her.

            "I'm gonna kill him… That's all I need to do. I can raise the child, while being the Tallest." She smiled to herself. She thought that Purple had already killed himself from knowing that Red would never come back to him… ever. She hoped that Red threw himself out an airlock at the news, so she didn't have to get dirty.

            As she walked back to the room that she and Red once shared, she searched her mind for possible ways to kill the bastard. Disemboweling and dismemberment seemed too good for him. She didn't have the power to shatter his heart anymore… what the hell was she going to do?

            As she placed the new baby Irken in it's new crib and tucked it in, she reached for her favorite sharp object. It was a human kitchen item, a cheese grater. Zim had told her stories of the hideous lice outbreak, and how the had to take a skin sample with an electronic cheese grater. From that moment on, it had been her favorite torture item. From shredding cheese or chicken, to cutting herself. It was amazing… the scars turned out to be miniature paintings in themselves. She sighed and shook her head. It was still too good for him.

            "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. She could feel that he was still alive somehow. And she knew that he would be with Purple if he wasn't dead. She decided to find out the easy way. She dug her floating communicator out from under her bed and turned it on.

            "Red and Purple surveillance mode only, please." Her command was immediately obeyed as a small camera in their room showed that Red was indeed with Purple. Purple didn't kill himself.

            "Damn… I hoped he would." She sighed and turned her communicator off and grabbed a simple gun. This would end two ways. They would die, or she would die. She turned to her new baby and almost began to cry.

            "And they aren't getting you…" She said to the precious baby boy. She grabbed him up and walked out the door. 

            She ran down the empty halls of the Massive… this was where all the families lived. She sighed and hugged her baby tight and left him in a doorway. 

            "I will miss you with all my heart, Cyle." She said leaning down and kissing him one last time before knocking on the door and running off.

            She stood in front of the Tallest's room and sighed. She would be the only one who died tonight, but goddamnit she was going to make a show over it. She knocked loudly.

            "Red! Open this door!" She commanded. She heard a curse and suddenly Red stood before her.

            "What do you want, Sek?" He asked tiredly. At least he was fully clothed, which she was thankful for.

            "I've come here to kill you and Purple." She said with a bored look on her face. 

            "Really?" He asked.

            "Really, dick face." She said shoving him into the room and shutting the door behind her. She pulled out her gun and Purple gasped.  

            "I'm killing you guys." She said simply, aiming the gun at Purple. He looked wide eyed at the barrel and dove as she fired her first shot. It grazed his head, causing blood to run madly, causing him to pass out. Red was in shock.

            "You killed him!" Red said pointing.

            "I did not. I grazed his head. Now, you want an interesting story to tell him when he wakes up?" She asked pointing the gun and her own head. 

            "What do you mean?" Red asked uncertainly.

            "Do you want a story to tell him?" She asked again. Red shrugged so she started.

            "Tell him this: (A/N: I'm stealing this idea from Susan Kay, but it fits so well!) There once was a pure white rose and a dove whiter than snow. When the dove first saw the rose, he knew that it was love at first sight. But the rose was a closed rose; he wouldn't dare open his petals to anyone. The dove went to the rose day after day, confessing his love for the rose, asking of the rose to open his petals. But the Rose dared not. For he was warned when created by Allah, "If you open your petals to something not meant to be, you will be punished. And I will be angry, as something will be created that doth not need to see this world." So this went on, for many months, and many seasons. Until 3 springs later, the dove came back to the rose.

            "Oh Rose!" The dove cried. "Rose, please, I ask of you once more; Open your petals to me! If you do not," The dove cooed, "I will surly die!" 

            "Dove…" The rose replied hesitantly," Dove, I wish I could… with all my heart… but I cannot. For Allah has forbidden me so… if I do, I will be punished. If I do, Allah will be angry…" The rose said to him.

            "Rose, does it mean nothing that I love you?" The dove asked.

            "It means everything in the world, you know that. But I have made a decision, Dove." The rose said simply. "Though you must tell no one…" He said quietly. And just as the dawn came upon them, the Rose burst into full bloom. 

            "For you my love…" He said. Born from their undying love, was the Blood Red Rose, that Allah had created and that he did not want the human world to see." Sek said, a tear running down her face.

            "Two of the most unlikely of sorts, created a new beauty. Tell him that… for me… And tell him, that no matter what happens, Love Knows No Race." She said shedding one last tear, and pulling the trigger. 

The End

MORAL OF THE STORY: That there are no ends to love, and that you should never judge or force other's love.


End file.
